


Secret

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: KINK: D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Thundercracker couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen it before.  Really.  It was so obvious now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings:** Thundercracker/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** BDSM, Slight dub-con in the beginning, Sticky  
>  **Notes:** Please read the prompt [here](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/7561.html?thread=8035209#t8035209) as it definitely sets the mental and social “norm” I’m using for this fic. It’s short, so some things need to be assumed from the beginning that I don’t have space in the story to tell. I am going to state here that Starscream, _any_ Submissive Seeker, could say no, could choose to refuse a Dominant and the Dominant would respect that. For the sake of this fic, that is an accepted rule for Seeker life. If a Submissive _doesn’t_ want what the Dominant offers, he speaks up, the Dominant adjusts or stops altogether depending on the situation and individual relationship. The D/s is spark-deep and a way of life for them.

Thundercracker couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen it before. Really. He stood there kicking himself mentally, neither of the other mechs knowing he was there. Which is probably why all Megatron did was give Starscream a tired, annoyed look, and walk out without even threatening his Air Commander.

It was the look Starscream gave Megatron as he left. That younger-than-he-really-is expression of need. He took a half step after Megatron, hand reaching as if to stop him. Honest longing and sadness perfectly visible on his face, in the slow, dejected sinking of his wings.

Thundercracker shook his helm. _How_ had he not seen it before? Though to be fair to himself, they didn’t choose this trine. Megatron had ordered them together without understanding the delicate balance of a true trine. He hadn’t cared that Skywarp was already courting Misfire. He hadn’t cared that Thundercracker was pursuing a bright little Submissive named Solarshot. He hadn’t cared that Skywarp and Thundercracker both disliked Starscream for his belligerence and better-than-you attitude regarding his schooling and intelligence.

Megatron wanted a super trine rather than a well-rounded one. Luckily, Thundercracker and Skywarp had already been friends. Before their maturity, they had even talked about being together. They found a balance based on that friendship, and did not try to dominate one another. At least not in any serious fashion. Starscream was loud, obnoxious, and stomped around like he expected to be obeyed constantly. It grated on Thundercracker and Skywarp. They avoided him whenever possible, prodded and antagonized him when they couldn’t. It was in their nature, and -so Thundercracker had thought- Starscream’s to push back. Trines were only supposed to have one Dominant. They had three.

Well, apparently two. Wouldn’t Skywarp be surprised?

Suddenly _so much_ made sense. No wonder Starscream always pushed Megatron. It was his Submissive nature crying out for a firm hand to take hold of him. But Megatron didn’t know.

Quite frankly, Megatron didn’t deserve to know. He had proven his lack of understanding Seeker nature and culture long ago. It was why Misfire was in a trine separate from his Dominant. It was why Thundercracker didn’t have a Submissive. It was why Starscream was fighting against his own spark, and trying to be something he wasn’t to impress a mech that wasn’t truly a Dominant, just powerful.

It took no decision on Thundercracker’s part. One moment he was watching Starscream’s wings sink and having an epiphany, the next he was striding down the empty corridor to his new Submissive to stake his claim.

Thundercracker backhanded the very tip of Starscream’s right wing, his knuckles scraping across the back surface. Starscream gasped sharply, whipping around with wide, startled optics. Recognition flared, and those optics narrowed. Thundercracker didn’t give him the chance to start ranting. He caught Starscream by the throat and shoved him back against the wall.

“We’re going to your quarters. Now,” he growled, not missing the shiver that ran through Starscream. He would rather do this on his turf, but Skywarp had Misfire there right now. It was the reason for Thundercracker being out so late.

“I don’t have to- ack!”

Thundercracker tightened his grip. He knew he wasn’t really hurting Starscream, but it seemed enough to get his attention. “I wasn’t asking.” He shifted his hand, gripping the back of Starscream’s neck, and pushed, marching Starscream toward his quarters.

Starscream pushed at him, struggled, but not _that_ hard. He _could_ have gotten away, but Thundercracker was sure that thought never even entered his mind. It wasn’t what Starscream wanted. Not really.

They stopped at Starscream’s door, but rather than let him enter the code, Thundercracker demanded, “Code.”

“I’m not telling you- Ow!”

Thundercracker shoved him face first against the wall, leaning in, using the slight weight advantage he had, and growled in Starscream’s audial. “You are going to stop arguing with me when I tell you to do something. Code. Now.”

Starscream squirmed so Thundercracker leaned in a little harder. The code was databurst to him after a slight hesitation. He entered it, then threw Starscream into his room. Starscream stumbled as Thundercracker followed him in. He ignored Starscream for a moment, and reset the locks.

“What are you doing?! This is _my_ room, Thundercracker! You have _no_ right! You-“ He cut off and stepped back as Thundercracker turned around to face him. “I haven’t done anything to you! What’s this about?”

Thundercracker walked slowly forward, optics _really_ taking Starscream in. He wasn’t angry at the defiance. He rather liked stronger Submissives, and a good one _would_ test their Dominant from time to time. Solarshot had been very good about expressing his wants and needs, never weak or fearful. Thundercracker had been more taken with him for that than any other for those reasons. Starscream was keeping the space between them, but he wasn’t _quite_ backing down. Thundercracker would have been disappointed if Starscream had just rolled over and accepted him.

“Answer me, damn it!” Starscream’s back met the wall, and he cursed.

Thundercracker smirked, and stood as close as he could without touching. “Mine.”

Starscream’s optics went wide in shock. “No!” Thundercracker let him slip away, and turned to follow. “No! I’m not your anything!”

“Yet,” Thundercracker said. Starscream shook his helm, backing away again as Thundercracker paced toward him. “Oh yes.” He smiled. “You had us fooled pretty damn good, but I saw you today. _Really_ saw you.” Starscream fetched up against another wall, and Thundercracker caged him there with his hands flat on the panels and to either side of Starscream’s waist.

Starscream sneered. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He crossed his arms tight over his chest, and looked away.

Thundercracker struck, just another light, stinging brush of his knuckles over Starscream’s wingtip, but it was more than enough. Starscream hissed, palms flattening on Thundercracker’s chest to push him away. “Don’t lie to me. I don’t like it,” Thundercracker said.

“I’m not- No!” Starscream’s wing jerked down as Thundercracker raised his hand again.

Thundercracker pressed closer, and let his hand stroke out over the plane of Starscream’s wing. He felt Starscream stiffen, but nuzzled in against his helm anyway. “He doesn’t deserve you,” Thundercracker murmured, letting his lips ghost over Starscream’s audial. “How long have you been chasing him? Has he even _once_ given you what you need? Has he even _noticed_ what you really need?”

“ _You_ haven’t,” Starscream shot back, bitter tone betraying him more than the shiver of want that rippled through his wings and down his back.

Thundercracker purred. “Three words, Starscream. ‘I’m a Submissive’. At any time in the vorns we’ve all been together, and it would have changed so much. You’ve known for ages that I don’t have a mate. Instead you pursued an unworthy mech.”

Starscream snorted. “Did you just call Megatron unworthy? I wonder what he would think of that.”

Thundercracker leaned back enough to look Starscream in the optics. “You don’t want to go telling Megatron any of this.”

“Oh no?” Starscream smirked, lifting his chin.

Thundercracker watched all the little things he’d mistaken so long for Dominance, and saw them for what they were; thinly veiled attempts of a lonely Submissive trying to protect himself. He felt bad, horribly guilty then. This was his trine mate, and he had been letting him suffer for far too long. He reached up to touch Starscream’s face, noting, but not reacting to the flinch. “I’m sorry.” He cupped Starscream’s cheek and stroked his thumb over the dark surface.

“Sorry…” Starscream was frozen in place, trembling under Thundercracker’s light touch.

Thundercracker nodded, solemn, and spoke softly. He didn’t want to spook Starscream now, not when he could sense they were on the edge of agreeing. “I didn’t know. There are a lot of reasons for that, you purposely keeping it from me being one of them. But you’re right. I should have seen it sooner.” He continued to pet Starscream’s wing and cradle his face. “Unlike Megatron, though, I have noticed. And unlike Megatron, I know what you need. I can give you what you need the way you need it.”

“I don’t want him,” Starscream said, voice barely more than a whisper. “He made me trine leader.”

Thundercracker purred, dipping his helm to nuzzle Starscream’s neck. “The one thing he did right for the three of us.” Starscream didn’t relax, but he did let Thundercracker nudge his chin up so he could kiss along the cables of his neck.

“I don’t-” Starscream sighed, hands sliding from Thundercracker’s front to his sides. No longer actively trying to push him away. Thundercracker sucked lightly on his main energon line in reward, and scratched gently at the wing under his hand. “I _like_ being Air Commander!”

Thundercracker let Starscream push him back, but caught his arm. No fleeing this time. “And you’re actually a really good one.” He chuckled at Starscream’s surprised look. “This,” he motioned back and forth between them, “has no bearing on what you do outside of our berth.” He blinked. “Oh. Oh slag! Starscream! Is that what you thought? Is that why you’ve been torturing yourself for so long?”

Starscream’s mouth dropped open to protest, but nothing came out. His lower lip trembled ever so slightly, however, and that was more than Thundercracker could bear.

“Oh, sweetspark! That’s not how it works!” He pulled Starscream in against him, wrapping him tight in his arms. It was telling, the way Starscream curled into him, hid his face against his neck, and shook.

Thundercracker simply held him for a while, rocking them in place. “This,” he murmured against Starscream’s audial, “is what a Dominant does for his mate. You’re faster and more agile than me and Skywarp. You’re smarter, and have a better tactical mind than either of us. You _are_ the best choice for trine leader and Air Commander.” He rubbed slowly up and down Starscream’s back. “But your spark calls for a safe place, someone to take care of you.”

“I don’t want to be weak.” Petulant. Or worse, repeating what he’d been told too often.

“If you were weak, I wouldn’t be interested.” Another though occurred, and Thundercracker bit back a wave of sheer want. “You have interfaced, right?”

Starscream nodded. “Spike only.” Thundercracker moaned, stepping forward to push Starscream toward the berth. “I don’t have a seal. I broke it myself. Just in case, and because...”

Just in case Megatron ever took him. And because he probably really would be insane if he hadn’t been able to bring himself to overload via his valve systems.

Thundercracker nodded. A seal was nothing really. A small, thin bit of silicon. No the prize, the frelling _treasure_ , was that no one but Starscream had touched his valve. No one had tasted the sweet tang of his lubricant. No one had filled him with their completely unworthy spike.

Thundercracker moaned again, voice a deep rumble of desire. “Mine,” he stated again, and this time, Starscream didn’t deny it.

He pushed, and they moved together to the berth. Starscream was trembling, nervous, but also aroused. Thundercracker could feel the heat in his wings, from his spark, where he ground their pelvises together before pulling back. He cupped Starscream’s face between his hands and smiled. “I’m going to love you into oblivion.”

Starscream’s vents hitched, optics wide, and lips parted oh so temptingly. Thundercracker kept a hand on his waist as they settled on the berth. “Gently this time. We’ll learn each other first, then get adventurous.”

Starscream nodded, hands on Thundercracker’s shoulders. It was unclear whether he wanted to pull Thundercracker down, or push him back in last minute habitual defensiveness. He probably didn’t even know himself. Thundercracker purred again, and leaned down. That first light brush of his lips on Starscream’s sent a shock of awareness down his back struts. “Mine,” he whispered, then deepened the kiss.

Starscream softened beneath him in increments. He returned the kiss, then began to relax, then finally his hands shifted to hold Thundercracker to him.

It was slow, and Thundercracker was in no hurry. It was as good as done in his mind, and though he had no plans to bond their sparks so soon, he meant it. Starscream was _his_ now.

With Starscream pliant, Thundercracker released his mouth and trailed little nibbles over his cheek and down his neck. A soft sigh sounded, and Starscream shifted under him, warmer, hands beginning a light exploration of their own. Thundercracker hummed encouragement, and set to learning his new mate’s body.

There were the common hotspots. Wingtips, wing hinges, the edge of the cockpit where plating and glass met. Then there were the little spots that were uniquely Starscream. His left audial, just below and a little to the back, that made his fingers clench and respiration catch when Thundercracker licked over it. His right pectoral vent. Thundercracker grazed his fingertips over the slats, and watched as Starscream pushed up into the touch, optics fluttering shut.

Thundercracker made his way down the quickly heating frame. He dipped his fingers into transformation seams to tug at cables and lines, and thrilled at the first, almost delicate, moan he pulled from Starscream.

All it took was a puff of air over Starscream’s interface panel to get it to retract. Thundercracker moaned, his own desire becoming impossible to ignore at the sight of the exposed, lubricant soaked array. He released his spike, and crawled up over Starscream, smiling as he was reached for and dragged into a hungry kiss.

“Please,” Starscream gasped, hips undulating up, begging with body as well as words.

Thundercracker positioned himself carefully, took in the deep crimson glow, the uncontrolled trembling. He purred, “Mine.”

“Yours,” Starscream whimpered, clutching and pulling at Thundercracker.

Thundercracker had promised gentle, and though he desperately wanted to drive himself into Starscream, he wouldn’t start their relationship by breaking his word. He pushed in slowly, deep moan rumbling out as tight, slick heat enveloped him. Starscream keened, valve rippling against him. The ripples quickly turned to spasms, and Starscream clawed at Thundercracker’s back. He was sobbing in overload, helm thrashing side to side even as Thundercracker sheathed himself fully for the first time.

He remained there, purring and kissing Starscream’s face. “Easy, sweetspark.” Need burned in Thundercracker. Starscream squirmed under him, valve squeezing in an unpracticed rhythm. “Breathe.”

Starscream clung to him, gasping, optics wide. “That was _so_ much more intense… than ever before,” he panted.

Thundercracker grinned, and nuzzled his cheek. He drew his hips back slowly, moaning, then rocked back in. Starscream whimpered and gasped by his audial as Thundercracker set a rolling pace.

“Lift into me, push back,” Thundercracker said, and scraped his teeth along Starscream’s main line. He groaned, biting down a little as Starscream obeyed. “Perfect.” And Primus, it was!

Thundercracker twisted his hips, grinding in against Starscream’s array with each thrust, listening as panting became gasping became soft needy little cries. A low rumble was building inside Thundercracker, pleasure winding tight at the base of his spike, banding around his middle.

Starscream broke first, back arching, fingers digging almost painfully into Thundercracker’s shoulder joints. Thundercracker watched as Starscream’s mouth opened in a silent scream, face a mask of ecstasy. His valve squeezed down hard, and Thundercracker was catapulted over the edge. He buried his face against Starscream’s neck and moaned long and low, shuddering as bliss consumed him with its magnesium burn.

Thundercracker drifted down slowly, Starscream whimpering and clinging. He forced himself up, pulling Starscream with him so they could settle more comfortably on their sides. He held Starscream close, purring contentedly and petting his wings. Starscream relaxed against him, helm tucked between Thundercracker’s shoulder and head, and drifted off into recharge.

Thundercracker smiled, and relaxed as well. Whether or not Starscream truly understood it, they had just done a wonderful thing for their trine. Thundercracker would need to talk to Skywarp. Things were going to have to change, but just knowing Starscream was a Submissive would help the situation a lot. He would likely still push at Skywarp, but that would be for Thundercracker to correct now.

More importantly, Starscream’s pushing of Megatron was going to have to stop.

~ | ~

Thundercracker shared a sigh with Skywarp. “Have fun with that,” Skywarp said, clapping Thundercracker on the shoulder, then walking away.

Thundercracker braced himself. In the weeks following his discovery, and subsequent claiming of Starscream, things _had_ improved. But they’d lost the battle today and Megatron was after his favorite scapegoat. Thundercracker had no desire to stick himself in front of Megatron’s fusion cannon, but he had even less desire to lose his mate.

“Knock it off,” Thundercracker said, striding forward. Two sets of optics turned to him. Starscream’s narrow, angry. Megatron’s a bit wider in momentary surprise. “It wasn’t his fault,” he said to Megatron. “You know it, he knows it, I know it. Picking a fight is a waste of resources.”

“You stay out of this!” Starscream hissed.

Thundercracker was close enough -and either Starscream wanted to be hit or was too angry to care- and so struck a stinging blow to the tip of Starscream’s wing. “You want to be punished,” he growled, getting in Starscream’s face, “you come to _me_. And whether you like it or not, that wasn’t your fault today.” It took effort to ignore Megatron when he was looming so close, plainly curious, and still spoiling for a fight himself, but Thundercracker managed it well enough to get Starscream to ease back. “Our quarters. Now.”

When Starscream didn’t move fast enough, Thundercracker rapped his wingtip again. So he was after some pain today. That was fine. It was his responsibility to give his mate what he needed. And it was Starscream’s place to ask for it. A slight punishment-reminder would do them both some good.

Thundercracker glared after Starscream as he hustled off, then looked up at Megatron. “Sorry, Sir. I’ll see to him.” He turned and followed his mate, expecting to be shot any moment.

“Thundercracker.”

“Sir?” he asked, turning.

“Do I want to know what that was all about?”

Thundercracker chuckled a little and shook his head. “Probably not.” Megatron looked like he wanted to ask anyway for a moment, but then flicked his hand, dismissing Thundercracker, and walking away.

Yes. A definitely improvement.

Now. He had his mate to see to. Thundercracker hurried off to Starscream’s, now their, quarters to do just that.


End file.
